A Little Inspiration
by NemKess
Summary: Warnings: shonen ai duh, Fluff. Yuki is Shuichi's best source of inspiration.


Title: A Little Inspiration  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Gravitation  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
Rating: PG13  
Status: One-shot; complete  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  


Disclaimers: Yuki and Shuichi belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. I only play Shu-chan at Cons.

  
Notes: I have seen a million and one translations of Yuki's first name (and more than one of his real last name). I have **no** idea how it's really spelled. So, please don't stone me if I got it wrong. Also, although I've seen pieces of the Manga, I've never seen the translations of it (hence the lack of official name spelling). This is also my first Gravi fic, so please don't roast me. It just popped in my head and wouldn't go away.  
  
Summary: Just a short piece of fluff   
Warnings: anime-based, shonen ai (it's a Gravitation fic people, what else would you expect???? ^_~) DANGER: Extreme Fluff and Sap Ahead!!!

Usegi Eeri, or Yuki as he was often called, paused outside the door of his apartment. When he'd left home a few hours before, his younger lover had been dancing around their kitchen cleaning and singing at the top of his lungs.

And for the fluff-headed j-pop star, that was usually loud enough to be heard through out the entire apartment complex. Yuki wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or worried at the silence that greeted him. The only time Shindo Shuichi was silent was when he was somewhere else. Or if he was sick.

Taking a deep breath to fortify himself for whatever might happen, Yuki slipped his key in and gently pushed open the door.

When nothing untoward occurred, the blonde eased inside.

He stopped short and scratched his head at the sight that greeted him.

Shuichi, the pink haired bundle of energy that could never e still even if his life depended on it, lay upside down on the sofa. Long slender legs were draped over the back with bare feet pressed against the wall. Wilde strands of fuchsia brushed against the floor and half-closed violet eyes gazed dreamily at nothing.

Crouching beside the quiet body, he wiggled his fingers in front of Shuichi's face. At the lack of response, Yuki pressed his fingers against the pulse point of the milky white neck and was relieved to note the strong heartbeat. Though he'd only admit it under extreme duress, he was more than a little fond of the menace and he hated it when the young man was sick.

Finally, Shuichi's eyes regained their usual expressiveness at the touch and he smiled up at Yuki.

"Yuki! You're home!"

"Baka. What are you doing? Daydreaming?"

If the bright smile he received was any indication, then his lover had caught the fondness behind the insult and understood it as the endearment it was.

"No. K-san called. He wants a new song by Monday. I've got the tune already. I'm just stuck on the lyrics."

The blonde snorted, but Shuichi lightly punched his arm and glared at him before he could make any disparaging remarks on the singers writing talent- or lack thereof.

"Did you get any pocky?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuki turned around and dug out the box of strawberry pocky he'd bought along with his cigarettes. 

There was a shuffling sound behind him before slender arms wrapped around his neck and the slight body rested on his back.

"Yuki's so thoughtful." Shuichi pressed a kiss against the side of his jaw. The writer would have had something sarcastic to say about that, but he decided to save it for later. At the moment he could think of better uses for his mouth.

A swift movement later and he had Shuichi pinned against the cushions and was much too busy to make remarks of any kind.

~*~*~

"I've got it!"

Yuki went from sated and content to disgruntled and annoyed in mere seconds. Cracking open one eyelid, he tightened his grip on the excited fluff ball in his arms.

"Ne, Yu-ki," Shuichi whined. "Lemme go! I got it!"

"Baka. Go to sleep."

When his lover showed no intention whatsoever of obeying him, continuing to wriggle about trying to get loose (truly a moment for the history books since it was Yuki wanting to hang on and Shuichi wanting to get away), the blonde author gave a put upon sigh and let the boy go.

"Arigatou, Yuki! I'll be right back!" With far more energy than anyone should have so late at night, especially considering what they'd just spent the last several hours doing, the singer bounced off the bed and headed out the door. 

Feeling lethargic, but in no hurry to go to sleep without his bed companion, Yuki pushed and fluffed the pillows around in the bed until he'd made a comfortable spot and lay there, head on his arms, waiting.

Barely a half an hour passed before Shuichi skipped back in waving a piece of paper around. He jumped on the bed and moved up to nip playfully on the blonde's ear. "Arigato, Yuki."

"For what, baka?" He pulled back sharply as the piece of paper was shoved in his face. The happy singer/songwriter just hummed a happy tune, completely oblivious to the glower that was being directed at him. Or, more likely, he'd just built up an immunity to death glares over the years and his mind was more preoccupied with whatever he was working on. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer from the airhead, Yuki squinted at the scribbles that were still annoyingly close to his nose. Between the faint light and his own poor eyesight, he could only make out a few words, but it was enough to know what it was.

Shuichi had finished his new song.

Rolling his eyes, he reached up and yanked on a lock of fuchsia hair. "Baka, you still write like a grade school kid." He didn't know that for sure, since he couldn't really read the words, but he knew were his lover's skills lay and it wasn't in writing. 

The other young man just stuck his tongue out at the remark. He'd come a long way from that night in the park where he'd broken down at similar words from a man who, at the time, had been a complete stranger. "Doesn't matter, as long as it sounds good."

Mentally, Yuki agreed. J-pop fans didn't seem to mind the crappy lyrics. Of course, he figured that had more to do with Shuichi than any lack of taste in the audiences. It was hard not to like the raw energy and enthusiasm he displayed onstage. And though he'd never say it out loud, the fluff-head was a hell of a singer. 

"I'm amazed it's not worse than it is, considering how quickly you wrote it."

Shuichi gave him a smile so bright, he couldn't help but return it- just a little. "What can I say?" The younger man slid under the blankets and snuggled up close. "You inspire me."


End file.
